darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperion Kingdom
"This kingdom we have created is indubitably something new. It is new not only because the clans involved were created with this kingdom in mind, nor is it only because Darkfall is new and will allow for more from such an entity. Rather, it is new because of the breadth of diversity within a single gaming entity that has been engendered and created, and which it supports. And it is this diversity which shall make it strong, for the best elements of the gaming community have all been gathered here, under one nation." -Manus I As a gaming entity, the Hyperion Kingdom is unique in that it has adopted a feudal system which allows individual clans to retain much of their own identity while belonging to a uniform cultural structure. Because of the pains Hyperion clans have taken to unify military, social as well as historical and atmospheric concerns, Hyperion will be able to provide for the first time a clan environment that feels like an actual "kingdom" to its members, while simultaneously being able to function with strength and efficiency in the strategic and PVP aspects of Darkfall. Communications: Vent, "IRC", Internal Newspaper, Radio (coming soon). =The Hyperion Kingdom : Lumen Solis Victrix= Abstract A feudal society consisting of a strong and solid alliance of clans, provinces and guilds from within the lands of the Humans, Dwarves and Mirdain. Each clan within the kingdom has its own identity and leadership but all exist within the authority and borders of his Majesty, King Manus. Ambition Striving to reach the pinnacle of achievement, forging a truly inspiring empire that spans the length and breadth of Agon, while being victorious in war, wealth, diplomacy and peace. Opportunity All within the Hyperion Kingdom have a chance to prove their worth and rise to power and prestige if that is what they want. The Kingdom is there to provide a social backdrop, ready made and fully functioning for all of us to experience and enjoy the game as we wish. Those who live only to fight and kill can do so easily; those who prefer crafting or research may delve into those arts as they like; if someone wishes to put in more effort and seek to rise through the ranks, becoming a knight or a noble perhaps, all the opportunities are there for them to do this as well. We have jobs and roles to suit all kinds of people and positions are always available for those who show their mettle. Medals and other rewards will also be awarded for those deserving the honour. PVP-focused Darkfall presents a harsh, dangerous world where unfairness and injustice are commonplace. We'll be fierce in our struggles and many in our victories. A strong, well-trained fighting force along with fine leadership and considered strategies and planning will be needed if we are to fulfil our ambitions. RP-centric When and how do we expect to enjoy Role-playing? "When to Roleplay!", an article written by king Manus himself illusrates our position on this very nicely. The Kingdom is setup and designed to allow for as much or little RP as a person wishes to take part in. Doing their assigned job or fulfilling their role means they are Role-playing; but there will be many who want to indulge in more than that and ample opportunities for expanding one's story, background or experience. Role-play Tips: Some basic information to offer help and constructive advice on how one may increase their enjoyment or RP experience. =Society= Lands We will found our capital and cities and claim our territory whenever most suitable. The following is a static link to the Darkfall Political Map maintained and updated by Venetar of Societas Demonica: http://members.sd-pk.de/DFPoliticalMap.jpg upon which the cities of the Kingdom of Hyperion are depicted as gold circles. Social Structure Details and summary charts of ranks, social hierarchy and roles, et cetera; currently under revision. Vagabonds/Paupers Neither possessing the status of freemen nor even the holdings of coloni, vagabonds are drifters with no home and no permanent employment. They often make their way through begging, small jobs, or mercenary work. Coloni or Villeins Coloni are the backbone of society in the Kingdom of Hyperion, responsible for resource gathering and other tasks. They are bound in fealty to a member of the nobiles homines class, and look to him as liege lord for both welfare and leadership. Sub-ranks within this social class include Pedes, Milites and Servientes. Homines Liberi or Freemen This social class is composed of free men who are not bound by feudal oaths or spiritual vows. They often live in towns where they work as merchants or serve as employees of noble or royal courts. Included within this group are Praefectus, Sheriffs, Heralds and Burgi. Ministers These are officials of a nobleman's cabinet who head entire departments of praefecti for a county of Hyperion. Nobiles Homines These are individuals recognized by the Royal College of Heralds through heredity or conferment as being of gentle birth and blue blood. All have coats of arms recognized in the lists of heraldry. They are eligible for receiving fiefs as vassals. Noble Ranks include Escutari or Squires, Equites or Knights, and Magnates. Executors These are the head officials of the executive branch, the Crown, who make up the Royal Cabinet. Rex The king is sovereign and monarch and leads the executive branch of government, known as the Crown, which is ceremonially referred to as "the fount of law". He is liege lord of all Hyperion subjects and the head of the Church and the House of Lords. Military Structure Details of the ranks and hierarchy for the Hyperion Military forces. In-Game Rank Restructuring We have made some slight adjustments to our in-game rank structure. These ranks are to be used to identify certain positions and make use of certain game mechanics, and are not a reflection of authority.http://www.duchyofwessex.org/forum/showthread.php?p=110367 # Recruit - New players / Trial members # Private - Villeins / Friars / Deacons / Pursuivants # Corporal - Garrison # Sergeant - Yeomen / Priests / Artisan Apprentices # Lieutenant - Esquires / High Priests / Royal Sheriffs / Gate Warden # Captain - Knights # Major - Unused - TBD # Colonel - Cabinet Members Seconds # General - Cabinet Members # Supreme General - Sovereign, Chancellor, Bishop The Church Details on the Church of Auros and how it fits into the kingdom. The 100 Clans & Vassals Vassal Clans Also known informally as sub-clans. The Thanedom of Ipswich Home to the clan known as Distortion. Royal Demense The territories of the Royal Court, under the direct command of King Manus I himself. Terrae Regis Premier Royal Peers Gifted by his Majesty, these territories are wholly owned and commanded by the Noble Peers. Duchy of Wessex * Website: http://www.duchyofwessex.org Realm of Kirdain Republic of the Silver Sun :Also known as Aquilea. Elba Barony de Waleron :Home to the clan known as Bewahrer der Welten. =Assets= Listings of our current public holdings, resources, contracts and contacts: Alliances Associations Enemies Territories Services =Lore= History The Hyperion Kingdom is a new kingdom which was formed when the Duke of Wessex, now King Manus I of the Dei family led a group of other Mercian magnates to break their fealties to King Robert of Mercia. The basis for this was a claim that Manus's grandmother, the princess Laureola, was the legitimate heir to the throne of Mercia and the line of Malregard, and also widely whispered rumors of the incompetence and impotence of King Robert. Among the Mercian nobles who seceded were the magnates seated in Urth, Elba, Yew, Kirdain, Aquilea, Waleron, Wessex and Emberwood. Timeline A general timeline for the Hyperion Kingdom, as available to the public is coming soon! Kingdom glossary of terms Linguistics: In order to keep a realistic flow of history between spoken words, place names, and cultural ideas, and also to keep real-world themes and cultures reflected in the lore as they already are with the choice of names like Mercia, I will be referring to certain Agonian human languages and loading them with cultural importance. Old Riadan: The language of liturgy, alchemy, and heraldry. At the beginning of Riada's civilization, it was a young republic of temples, sea trading, gladiatorial games, and philosophic speculation, looking to emulate the much mightier empire of Chaldea. Old Riadan is represented by the language Latin in our loreplay, and is used as a "sacred" language by the Church of Auros, by scholars, and by nobles and heralds for ceremonial use, as on heraldic achievements or minted coins. Modern Riadan: Over the centuries, the continent of Riadan was subject to raids and periodic invasions by the northman peoples from Niflheim. These peoples settled and eventually their own northman tongue hybridized with the native Riadan language. This gave rise to the common tongue used today in Riada and now Mercia. This language is represented by English in our loreplay, as English is itself basically a combination of Germanic languages and Latin. Riadera: Riadera is the term for the modern descendant of Old Riadan languages, still spoken in certain areas of Riada where northmen had not settled, and reflected in the names of figures from those areas, such as Ficino, de Medici, Messori, or Dei. Riado is represented by the language Italian in our loreplay. Chaldee: Chaldee is the language of the ancient Chaldeans, usually known only to scholars and magicians, and then only those interested in discovering Chaldean secrets. Imric: Read "Cymric". Although the modern day Imric are regarded as the descendants of the old Chaldean peoples, their language is very different due to centuries of intermingling with peoples of Yssam and Mirendil, who settled and maintained trade through the region for centuries. Imric will be represented by Gaelic and Welsh in our loreplay. This will also give those interested in playing druidic or nature-based humans a chance to have some cultural background and support for that. Gods: Since the Ordo Solis et Lunae represents a more sublime and mystical spirituality as compared with the Church of Auros, it will be important to recognize the names of gods and heroes that are regarded as important by members of the OSL cult. Caducis Talvaris: During the height of the Chaldean empire lived a scholar of the imperial court named Khadus. Known as the "Thrice Great" because of his mastery of the three wisdoms of alchemy, astrology and magic, he was well regarded by the entire world, and his writings were known to priests and magicians on ancient Riada. Regarded by human magicians of the Riada or Mercia cultures as the Father of the Art, and the greatest and wisest of all teachers. Considered to have been a possessor of a word stone or the first to succeed at alchemy. Represented in effigy as a bearded man bearing a winged heraldic staff of the Chaldean imperial court. Sol Invictus: An old Riadan phrase used to designate god of ancient Riada, himself a Chaldean import, based on the Star of Ashur, known as "Mitra", the spirit of Chaldea's capital city and therefore its neverending rulership. A sun god and a god of astrology, he was wildly popular on ancient Riada, and eventually several aspects of his worship were incorporated into the native cult of Auros, with which he was equated. For example, even the headdress worn by the "Lightbringer" of Auros is called a "miter". "Sol Invictus" as a phrase is still used on Mercian coins to refer to the god Auros, whose cult had subsumed the cult of Mitra. Rieda, Ardar, and Mayna: This trio of Imric gods represents the survival of native worship among the Imric who are now subinfeudated as serfs under Mercian rulers. The OSL is known to pardon and sometimes even secretly donate money to upkeep hidden Elder god shrines. Common phrases For those who might fancy adding something a bit different or extra to any interaction, here's some Italian phrases you might find useful. Hi! : Ciao! Good Morning! : Buongiorno! Good Evening! : Buona sera! Welcome! (to greet someone) : Benvenuto! / Benvenuta! (female) How Are You? : Come stai? / Come state (polite)? I'm Fine, Thanks! : Bene, grazie! And You? : e tu? e lei? (polite) Good/ So-So. : Bene / così e così. Thank You (Very Much)! : Grazie (molto)! You're Welcome! (answering "thank you") : Prego! Hey! Friend! : Ciao! Amico! I Missed You So Much! : Mi sei mancato molto! What's New? : che c'è di nuovo? Nothing Much : Non molto Good Night! : Buona notte! See You Later! : A dopo Good Bye! : Arrivederci! Good luck : Buona fortuna! / In bocca al lupo! =The Carta Solis= This is the constitution for the Hyperion feudal system of government. It establishes the structure, procedures, powers and duties of the royal government and states therein of The Kingdom of Hyperion Invictus: Lumen Solis Victrix, and furthermore guarantees certain rights to the people, establishing a "Common Law." The 'Common' Laws The formal regulations and codes of conduct for the citizens of Hyperion. Policy & Procedures Naming Policy Recruitment Procedures Rules of Engagement Promotion opportunities =Library= Various articles and tools for use. The Carta Solis The Doomsday Scrolls Project to census and correlate all citizen information for Clerk use, etc. Government Documents More articles and documents could be linked. Book of Prayer Selected prayers and words from the Church of Auros. =Additional Information= Whatever else may be considered worthy of interest. =References= Category:Cl-Servername Category:Roleplay Clans